Caterpillar H29
The Crystalline Robber 'Crytar Caterpillar HP10' is the second boss of Bloons 3 in my conception arena, in the Crytar Bloon Cave zone's final level, Crytar Destructor. It is a huge caterpillar made of crystals and extreme diamonds, and the biggest boss in size in my conception arena! It has a bunch of HP, but it isn't as hard as the amount of HP. General Info After the destruction of the ultimate guardian M.E.C.H and it's mysterious controller, the already built caterpillar's driver Crytar the Crystal Cater Bloon decided to destroy the mysterious cave below the mountain, which contained a mysterious artifact and the crystal, now put in the lab. But the monkey stopped it! Crytar send bloons there to overload the monkey and then get the artifact and the crystal. Crytar wanted such a thing that could destroy the mountain in one touch! But the bloons have already used up so much of this type of tech, so he tried to get another artifact secretly. However, the monkey is always getting notifications of what the bloons are up to! Unfortunately he was too late, as Crytar had already not only gotten the other artifact, but also completely broken the mountain. Now this was the monkey's final chance to protect the artifact. Can he do that, or will Crytar completely destroy Appire? Combat Mechanics * Ammo: Infinite (Crytar decided to give you infinite ammo!) * Movement: Free Movement (Crytar seems to be nice, but he's not really...) * Default Ammo: Cater Darts and Dark Darts (First bossfight to use two different types of default darts!) Attacks and Abilities The Caterpillar has 5 attacks and 2 abilities that don't harm the monkey but rather try to protect it, and 3 of them appear in three more bossfights (seventh, ninth and final): * Attack 1: Comes near the monkey, spins it's first circle and hits the monkey. If the monkey's hit, it's game over! (ask Crytar on how this weak circle could kill the monkey in one hit!) * Attack 2: Constantly increases the height of it's middle circle till it's reached to top of the screen, then throws itself straight at the monkey! This attack can give a game over without the Cater Armor if the monkey's hit, but with the Cater Armor, it'll only deal 10HP damage (you'll have 50HP then!) * Attack 3: Sends two smart homing Cater Darts. The first one can be tricked, but the second one must hit! If the monkey is hit, it'll deal 15HP damage. Watch out if it uses this attack too often... * Attack 4: Releases 8 orbs which will orbit the Caterpillar, then go straight to the monkey! Each orb deals 2HP damage. * Attack 5: Combines all it's circles into one, becoming a giant circle, and hits the monkey twice, throwing it around. Each hit deals 15HP damage. Can be tricked to hit something else.... * Ability 1: Releases an orb that heals the Caterpillar by 10HP. That is'nt much... * Ability 2: Shields itself and absorbs anything it hits, not doing anything to it for 5 seconds. This can be disabled..... How to Deal Damage The Caterpillar has 75 HP. In order to deal damage, you must: * First, wait for it to use Attack 4 and Ability 2 together, then send a Dark Dart at the Caterpillar. This will disable the effects of the ability, send the orbs to the Caterpillar and deal 5HP extra damage to it. It'll be left with 54 HP. * Next, wait for it to use Attack 1. Then, send a Cater Dart at it's first circle. This will stop it from using this attack again. * Then wait for it to use Attack 3, 5 and 2 together. Trick the first dart to hit the last circle, dealing 5HP damage to it. Then use a Dark Dart at the second dart, which will stun it for 5 seconds and permanently slow it down by 30%. * Then shoot the giant circle from the top, which will throw it down, where there's a bouncer that throws the circle above, turning it back into a caterpillar and causing it to lose 10 HP. It'll be left with 39 HP. * Then, shoot the giant circle with a Dark Dart, which will turn it back to normal, stop it from using any attack except Attack 4 after this and deal 20HP damage. It'll be left with 19 HP. * Wait for it to use Attack 4 again. Shoot the orbs with a Dark Dart which will cause it to hit the caterpillar, leaving it with only 3 HP. * This will destroy the first three circles and make an entrance to the interior, also disabling it for 5 seconds. Enter the interior within 5 seconds or you'll have to use a Dark Dart at it again. * Inside, you'll see a huge bloon on top. Shoot it down, and the Caterpillar is down! You win! * If you hit the items inside instead (you must destroy them within 5 seconds), the Caterpillar will still be down, but will open the secret Level 16, Orbtar Target Mark IV, which can be either played as Version 1, 2, 3 or 4, each featuring a boss which is upgraded in each higher version! V1 is unlocked right after the defeat of the Caterpillar, V2 is unlocked after defeating the Eyeblades, V3 is unlocked after the defeat of the Meteobloon Nuke and the final version is unlocked after the defeat of the N.U.K.E! Animations Winning Animation * The Caterpillar's circles will break, then will be taken by a bloon to Crytar. He'll use the pieces on something else, while the monkeys are seen preparing for the Claw Sniper Destroyer Eagle X9's boss battle. Game Over The Caterpillar will break the Crystal Mountain and the cave, take the artifact and the crystal, use it on itself and the other bosses and will completely destroy Appire, turning it into Bloon Kingdom. Game Over. Category:Bloons III ConceptionsCategory:Bloons III Bosses